


You're all I have

by Gingerness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: Couples fight, couples make up; it's fairly normal. Pepper and Tony often fight but in the end, they always make up.





	You're all I have

It was later that day, when Pepper was trying to read her book, nothing she could completely concentrate on while knowing Tony was out of the house. She couldn’t blame him for wanting to leave, their fight hadn’t been the most pleasant thing – then again it hadn’t been their first one. Still, it frustrated Pepper every single time it happened, this time to a point where it hurt a lot. 

**⋄ Flashback ⋄**

_“Tony, can you please be reasonable for a moment?”_

_Pepper stalked after him, needing him to understand her worries as he obviously didn’t seem to care about them right now. Was it so hard to see that this mission was a kamikaze one? Possibly one he wouldn’t come back from? Of course she understood his need to act as Iron Man, to protect the people, but sometimes he wondered if he ever thought about her as well. How she would feel if she lost him._

_“I’ve never been more reasonable before, Pep.”_

_“That is not true. Otherwise you would see that this isn’t the right thing to do.”_

_“Pepper, there’s no one else who could do it. Just– ”_

_“That’s not true, there’s a whole bunch of superheroes who could do it, who could help. Don’t pretend you have to deal with everything on your own when there are so many people who could help. You’re always just thinking about yourself aren’t you. You don’t think about the consequences, do you? I know you want to protect the people, but you won’t do any good by being dead.”_

_Pepper was done with this discussion, there was nothing Tony – nor Pepper – could say to make it any better. Both of them knew that, or so she thought._

_“I can’t talk to you right now, Tony.”_

_Shaking her head, a hand reached for her temple, gently massaging a particular spot that was already announcing an upcoming headache. Turning around, she left him alone, walking up to their bedroom to get into their bathroom, feeling the need to freshen up._

_She never heard how Tony, an hour later, left the mansion._

  
**⋄ Flashback End ⋄**

  
She silently wondered when he’d be back, if he’d be back at all. After hours of thinking about their fight, Pepper had reached a point where she just wanted to apologize to him. Of course, she should have known better than to accuse him of being selfish, she knew that was far from the truth. But in her rage, the strawberry blonde hadn’t cared about it. She was worried and angry and just wantedTony to be safe instead of wanting to go on a kamikaze mission. 

Putting her book down, she walked over to the huge panorama window, the sun was already setting in the distance. 

“Just come home, Tony”, Pepper murmured to herself, arms crossed in a protective manner. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the front door open, obviously announcing Tony’s return. Only when she heard footsteps coming closer, the redhead turned around to see her boyfriend standing there with flowers in his hands – her favorites. A smile immediately appeared on her lips and she took some steps towards him.

“You remembered I love orchids?”

“I do listen.” Tony shrugged, handing her the flowers which she took gratefully; only to place them aside moments later. 

“Then listen now, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. It’s just– I worry about you. What if you don’t come back and I’m left with everything? You’re all I have, Tony. I can’t lose you.” Being able to live without someone didn’t mean that was what she wanted.

“No, you’re right. I can’t do everything on my own. I should listen more often. I didn’t think it’d affect you this much. But I promise, I’m always coming back to you, Pep. You’re all I have too.”

They shared a smile just before Pepper took the lead and stepped closer; arms wrapping around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her equally tight and close. 

“You’re lucky I love you. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be doing this right now.”

“I know, I have the most amazing girlfriend one could ask for.”


End file.
